Ghost (Subclass)
No subclass comes close to the "Ghosts" in terms of stealth and one-hit-kills. A "Ghost" Claymore strikes down like a cobra, killing the enemy not with overwhelming power, flashy techniques or raw force but with careful sneaking and Yoki suppression. A ghost also has a high attribute in speed, but not at the same level as a "Wind" Claymore. Another high attribute is ability to get into narrow places. The ghosts are covert agents often send to take out high priority awakened who hide in cities that established a "no claymore" rule due to the influence of the "Holy Rabonian Council". Ghosts are dangerous since they can fight like normal even under the effects of the Yoki suppressant. Ghosts are fragile and not suited for the battlefield in direct confrontations. They prefer to use their abilities to get closer to the target without it noticing and stabbing in a lethal point. Ghosts only use Claymores when the target is too big for their dagger or stiletto and they only use those weapons when they move in for the kill. In other words, their first attack is also their only and final one. Most of the times the targets don´t know what hit them. Another thing unique to them are that "Ghost" Claymores can be master manipulators. Some are constant liars and never tell the truth even once. They can deceive, act like a lover and behave like your best friend. Play on your emotions like you are a toy and sometimes even alter your memory to make you put trust in them. Ghosts are most common in the ranks between eleven and twenty, reaching single digits either by promotion or by the death of a superior. A ghost in the top five is a nightmare. -Noble's Research Notebook The source of a ghost's power is nothing physical, and as such, they often are not as constrained by physical limitations like other classes are. This characteristic trait makes them have a tendency to lie, as they do not perceive the world as it physically is and tend to have an interest into changing it into what they perceive, their own personal lies. Ghosts tend to act as observers, or pure Souls, and are the one class that cannot be found by an Eye's perception. Ghosts specialize in following abilities to improve themselves further: *'Stealth', the ability to silence their footsteps, breathing and even heartbeats to catch the target unaware. *'Snake-limbs', a nickname on the agility that allows them to evade attacks if they're caught in action. Most ghost are agile to the point where they can crawl into a little box, or bend their limbs to the point where their arms should break from the angle. This skill allows them to get anywhere where their heads fits. *'Charm', Similar to hypnosis, they get eye contact with the target, use Yoki to alter their memories with fake ones, maybe replacing a friend or a family member, the end result is that the target trusts them like a comrade and spills out all their secrets if they wish for it. This is also how they can make people fall for them, either to be used as tools or simply for amusement. *'Blink', it's a speed skill but in contrast to "Wind" Claymores, the "Ghosts" use it to get around and cover short distances instantly. The range is three to seven meters, once invoked it can´t change course but it can be used from a standstill. It's the closest skill to teleportation. In contrast to "Wind" techniques it doesn't tire the user out physically and just needs little Yoki to use. So it is possible to use it up to five successive times, after that one needs to wait for 30 seconds until it can be used again. You can even Blink to places in midair, attacking opponents from above. Blink's main purpose is to come close to the target without being noticed. Blink is the one skill shared by every ghost. Known Ghosts: *Blanc *Medea *Hannah *Deliah *Roze (c77, c79) Category:Terminology Category:Subclasses